Roar?
by cavtus
Summary: Annabeth is busy trying to work with Olympic. Now Annabeth decides that she needs to see Percy Jackson's face again. But the only way is.. High school. Might rate M for smut, ONLY if readers want so #Percabeth XD
1. chapter 1

_RINGGGG_

Annabeth's eyes shot open as she quickly scrambled out of bed- today she was going to see Percy.

 _Percy._

The person who she experienced the most dangerous and paining times with.

The person she _loved._

Putting on the thing that first came to hand, (jeans and a grey tee that usually boys wear) she grabbed her backpack and sprinted out of the door.

Flicking her messy golden hair out of her eyes, she swung her backpack on to her shoulder and checked the time- 7:45. School started at 8:30. Perfect. Her feet then automatically started walking


	2. 1

**Hello so this** **is the real thing xD Hope you like it. Also I'm writing for fun, not attention so honestly idgaf if you share or not.**

 _RINGGGG_

Annabeth's eyes shot open as she quickly scrambled out of bed- today she was going to see Percy.

 _Percy._

The person who she experienced the most dangerous and paining times with.

The person she _loved._

Putting on the thing that first came to hand, (jeans and a grey tee that usually boys wear) she grabbed her backpack and sprinted out of the door.

Flicking her messy golden hair out of her eyes, she swung her backpack on to her shoulder and checked the time- 7:45. School started at 8:30. Perfect. Her feet then automatically started walking.

Annabeth Pov

My heart was beating like crazy.

Usually I would think I was out of my mind being that punctual person I am but I didn't.

I knew exactly why I was like this- Percy.

A grin spread stupidly on my face as I thought about him..

His silly personality and sea green eyes that you got lost in every once in a while and his shaggy raven hair and...

I had no idea I was walking when suddenly I bashed against something hard.

"Oh my GOD are you OK?! " I heard a feminine voice exclaim.

" I'm fine, sorry I should've looked where I was going... "

I nervously giggled with my cheeks going a light red.

" My name is Eleanor, gosh you must be lost.. Want a tour? "

I had no other choice but to accept.

She started talking about the rooms and people I should talk and not talk to but suddenly I started paying attention.

".. Oh and there is Percy Jackson... He is soo HOTTT! He wouldn't like your messy hair though.. Oh and by the way what foundation do you use?"

I raised my eyebrows. I wasn't wearing makeup.

"Anyways, he is also the captain of the swimming team and OMG him without a shirt is like a hot tub with smoothieeeesss!!!! For some reason he turns down every girl who tries, but that doesn't stop me from trying. Oh and he is OUT OF BOUNDS! "

A wave of dislike hit me as she said those words. I finally decided to study her face. I swear she couldn't smile with all that make up on.. I actually felt sorry for her. She had dyed blonde hair and an orange tan.. I was going to burst out laughing any second then but I bit my lip to restrain myself.

"What is his excuse to turning down a girl like you? " I lied. Honestly it was hard trying to stay serious.

" He keeps saying he has a girlfriend! "

I smiled.

" But honestly I think that it is bull shit! He is probably making it up because he doesn't know how to talk to me with out stuttering. "

" Yeah sure.. "

 _RRINGGG_

" OH I better get going.. "

" Seeyaa! "

I headed towards my first class, swimming. My hatred towards Eleanor still growing.

As I entered the class, the teacher looked towards me in front of the swimming pool.

Giving a simple wave, he gestured towards me to sit down on the bleachers. I did as asked.

A few minutes later the teacher spoke.

"OK shut up ya little brats b'fore I slit dat neck open! OK OK now we gotta a new student called Annebri"

I internally face palmed but just let it off the hook because I didn't want to be given away easily.

"Percy will teach ya'll the basics while I eat a turkey in da corna.. I MEAN spectate your swimming. "

I heard some chatter about how unfair it was. Being honest I actually preferred to swim, of course this being because of Percy. He is the son of Poseidon the god of the sea. I'm the daughter of Athena, wisdom.

I saw Percy walk in to the room, (not gonna lie my heart did a mini somersault) his eyes glittering with satisfaction with the water. I grinned. I finally made up my mind on how I was going to talk to him- a surprise ;D

I shrunk my self down in to the crowd of people on the bleachers, giggling to my self as he scanned it.

With out showing my face, I dived in to the water, making sure I wasn't visible. My hair was a tangled mess as it floated crazily around in the chlorine.

Soon after everyone scrambled in, I saw Percy dive in.

"Hey guys I'm Percy as you all know.. Just wanna say that uhhh... The first person was amazing at diving in. "

"Annette." I mumbled with my hair cascading down my face, covering my eyes.

"Oh OK! "

He started talking about swimming techniques and occasionally, attention seeking brats would call for Percy to help them flip over, thinking he would touch their waist or something. That did not happen to my pleasure.

He soon made his way down to my area.

Panicing, I dived under as he made his way toward me and surfaced behind him. I could feel his confusion as I blurted out..

"Roar. "

Everyone silenced.. I could feel Eleanor's and her friends gaze burning in to my back.

" Roar?"

He turned around.


	3. 2

**Hello peeps, this is the 2nd chapter, the tension is real but I'm not going to release the satisfaction of Percy Jackson's reaction be released yet. Hate me all you want xD**

Annabeth Pov

Just as Percy was going to see me, I dropped down in to the ripples of the pool. I was **not** getting exposed JUST yet, it was too early.

I heard Percy mumble something about desperate girls and float away to the end of the pool. Bubbles escaped my nose as I chuckled to my self. I was _not_ going to make it easy for my Seaweed Brain. Not ever.

Finally I came up for air, just in time for the coach to blow his whistle. Everyone went silent except Eleanor and her minions who giggled hysterically in the corner, pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes.

Hun, it's been done before but it is never going to happen again.

I don't even know how Percy got this popular- last I heard he was bullied by Nancy and was signalled out as being an outcast, it just didn't make sense.

I was so used to the derpy, dumb and adorable side of him it actually made me pretty uncomfortable.

My stomach churned with discomfort, I realised I was not making this easy for myself, just go up and say hi! Buuttt that stubborn ass side just has to kick in. If I can survive dislexyia, ADHD and close to death experiences, I can survive crazy high school barbies and jocks.

I knew I could.

I am Annabeth.

The daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom.

Saviour of the world.

This was going to be _FUN._

After drying off and shoving my clothes back on, I left the swimming court with self confidence.

I had more classes and neither of them were with Percy, disappointing, but I survived.

At the end of the day, I was heading out of school, literally set a whole months worth of work but honestly for me, it felt like a days work. Walking out, I heard someone say my name.

"Annabeth!" I heard a voice.

Eleanor.

"How did your encounter go with Percy," I swear one of her minions fainted at the sound of his name "Buhaha! You even thought he would like you when you look like.. _That."_ Her words rolled out of her tongue like venom.

"Eleanor, then why hasn't he fallen head over heels for you when you are looking like.. _That,"_ I intimidated "It is clear he doesn't like you and your looks."

 _Outsmarted._

Casually I walked away from the crime scene, hearing her howl echo around the school.

Oh god what did I do...

I knew how this was going to end, her trying to humiliate me and kill me.. Just like in movies.

I shook my head in shock as I had just put the foot down, this was not going to end well.

I quickly ran in to my tiny apartment that I rented and threw my bag on to my bed.

 _Urghhhh_

I'm just creating more drama.

Just kill me already.

I flipped over and took my architecture book out of my bag. The only reason I was so distant to Percy was because of the Gods assigning me the task of rebuilding Olympus. I was so busy it hit me like a brick on how much I missed my crazy pig..

Shaking my head, I started on my homework, somehow this calmed me and by the time I finished my truck load of work, I fell straight asleep.

 **Notices:**

 **The length of my chapter depends on how the day goes and cliffhangers. I do not care about length in a story. A story is a journey that sometimes varies in length. I hope you understand xD**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading chapter 2**


End file.
